


Dreamcatcher

by cstone9876



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23707888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cstone9876/pseuds/cstone9876
Summary: 此為900G小說本試閱，通販表單：https://cstone9876.typeform.com/to/PlF3k0
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Kudos: 5





	Dreamcatcher

**Author's Note:**

> 大家好！都2020年了我還在出900G本，希望大家捧場！
> 
> 通販表單：https://cstone9876.typeform.com/to/PlF3k0
> 
> 以下是本子的試閱，中意的大大請不要大意地去填單吧！謝謝大家！

01.  
  
 ** _死亡是有吸引力的，因為沒有人完全了解死亡。一切未知的事物都是吸引人的。_**  
  
Gavin Reed躺在他自己的血泊裡，意識逐漸遠去的同時，只有這句話在變得清晰。或許他一直都想死。或許在他警探身份背後支撐著的不是勇敢、機敏、果斷，而是如同黑洞一般無窮無盡的自毀慾望。  
  
下墜，再下墜。一開始他感覺血是熱的，然後在他身下變冷，而現在，只剩下背後濕黏噁心的感覺。  
  
Gavin想起幾週前追著一個持槍通緝犯，他一個人，沒有搭擋。他從來就不需要搭擋，那只會拖他後腿。他們在廢棄的倉庫裡持槍對峙，那個通緝犯衝出來對他了三槍，Gavin直接撲上去跟對方扭打，最後用槍托把那人的後腦勺打成像豆花一樣軟綿綿的東西。  
  
起身的時候，Gavin感到有水從他的胳膊上滑過，他以為是下雨了，伸手一摸，才發現自己肩膀早已中彈，染了滿手的血。他用無線電叫人來收拾地上那個半死不活的鬼東西，然後回家，用烈酒淋過的鉗子把卡在肩胛骨裡的子彈挖出來，最後纏了幾圈繃帶就算完事。自從他發現去醫院報到不但要躺上三天三夜，事後還得經過諮商評估才能復職，Gavin就再也不去醫院了。他經常自己這麼幹，死不了。  
  
Gavin本來以為這一次也差不多，可是這次他站不起來，只能躺在地上看血泊逐漸流淌，在身軀周遭畫成一輪暗紅的滿月。他看向底特律的夜空，今晚沒有半顆星星。  
  
他想起了自己小時候的夢想，想當太空人。他爸爸給他房間天花板釘上了太陽系的模型，這樣他每天第一樣和最後一樣看見的東西都會是他的夢想。那個時候的Gavin Reed，傻到以為自己的夢想真的能實現，真的有一天他可以坐上光速飛船，踏上幾百光年以外的星球，而不是在底特律這個破爛地方喝一輩子帶餿味的酒。  
  
就這樣了。Gavin嗤笑一聲，閉上眼睛。他想像自己眼前的黑暗是一望無際的宇宙，失血帶來的暈眩如同失重，將他帶到了光年之外的無垠虛空，冰冷、寂靜。生命從黑暗裡誕生，最終也將在黑暗裡逝去。  
  
Gavin動彈不得，只能向著死亡的深淵墜去——  
  
卻他媽被人拽了出來。操！  
  
劇烈的震動讓Gavin差點把腸子都吐出來，他睜開眼睛，看見身邊有個穿著白衣的男人正在碰觸他，按在他的傷口上替他止血。是醫生？他看不清楚那人的臉，卻無法錯過那雙天藍色的眼眸。  
  
「晚上好，Reed警探。」那人一口字正腔圓的美式英語，不疾不徐，偏重的音節帶來了鮮活的生命力，人類周身冰冷的空氣一下子都被驅散了。那聽起來很像誰的聲音，但是Gavin想不起來了。  
  
「我是來接你的。」他說。  
  
Gavin從虛空中落回了地面，而那個男人把他從地上拽起來，揹到背上。人類的血液塗開一片暗紅，染溼了他的背。Gavin閉上眼睛想要回到舒適的黑暗裡，回到他自己的宇宙，卻怎麼也無法擺脫那一抹鮮明的藍色。  
  
藍色。生命之源，水，仿生人的心臟和血，都是藍色的。  
  
死亡是黑，活著是藍。  
  
生命究極的二選一。  
  
Gavin Reed沒有選擇。  
  
  
02.  
  
「所以，」Gavin拄著拐杖，在Fowler的玻璃辦公室裡試圖大喊大叫，卻因為傷口疼痛而顯得呲牙咧嘴，「我現在也要像Anderson那個老傢伙一樣，帶隻塑料狗上班了嗎？」  
  
「他救了你的命。」Fowler看了一眼旁邊的RK900，後者面不改色，安靜地站在Gavin右後方一點二米處，恰好是人類不會感到私人空間被侵犯的最小距離。  
  
「喔，我都不知道這年頭被人救了還得以身相許。我們是在演浪漫愛情喜劇還是怎麼著？」警探反唇相譏道。  
  
「他是你的搭擋，這點已經無法改變了。」Fowler揮揮手，「我知道沒有『人』可以忍受你，所以或許最新一代的仿生人可以為你效勞，警探。這可是軍用型號，看在Connor情況特殊才調來局裡用的，感謝我吧。」  
  
「我不需要搭擋。」Gavin咬牙切齒地說道。操，傷口真他媽疼。  
  
「如果你沒有差點被人捅死，這句話會更有說服力。」Fowler瞪著他，「警探，三個月以來你已經闖了太多的禍。每一個落在你手上的罪犯全都被打得半死不活，而你自己也幾乎賠進去半條命。」  
  
Gavin緊緊咬著牙齒，直到牙床發疼。RK900仍靜靜地站在他身旁，儀態良好，姿勢標準，像隻訓練有素的純種警犬，無可挑剔。而正是這種機械式的完美無缺讓Gavin感覺噁心。  
  
「你在失控，警探。」Fowler做出結論並下了逐客令，「你很優秀，我不想失去你——不管是因為別人還是你自己。現在，帶上你的搭擋，離開我的辦公室。」  
  
去你的。Gavin把RK900甩在身後，一拐一拐地走回自己的座位，沿途受到不少同僚的注目禮，包含Anderson還有他的塑料寵物。RK900跟在他的身後，目光堅定，腳步輕而無聲。  
  
如果說被迫飼養一隻塑料狗是這世界上第二糟糕的事情，那麼最糟糕的事情就是對方長得和Connor幾乎一模一樣。模控生命堂堂一家跨國企業，多開發幾個面部建模就那麼難嗎？  
  
「你可以滾了，管你什麼軍用型，我不需要搭擋。」Gavin看著RK900在他旁邊的空位坐下，而且座位上螢幕的內容很顯然正在跟自己的主機共享數據庫。RK900看向他，眼底有透明無暇的藍色流轉，傳達出生命的氣息。Gavin難以直視，所以他別過眼，瞪著RK900的白色衣領。  
  
「那你需要什麼，Reed警探？」RK900用那種偏高的語調問。  
  
Gavin愣了一下，然後才把眼神勉強移回RK900的臉上，「什麼？」  
  
「你不需要搭擋，那你需要什麼？」RK900再一次問道。仿生人沒有任何不耐或者質疑，只是平靜地疑惑著。  
  
他需要什麼？Gavin眼前發黑，傷口撕心裂肺地疼起來。他握緊拳頭，直到指甲深深埋進掌心。  
  
「閉嘴，塑料。」Gavin呼吸沉重起來，同時狠狠瞪著RK900，「再也不要問這個問題。」  
  
  
當天晚上Gavin是被RK900帶回家的。因為他不顧眾人的阻攔，跑去線報地點抓捕一個在他監管下的嫌疑犯。RK900被打發去整理卷宗，晚了一步才發現這件事，之後理所當然追了上去。等仿生人到了現場，只看到警探的腹部血流如注，而犯人則癱在某戶倒霉人家的前院，腦袋躺在碎裂的窗戶玻璃中昏迷不醒。現場的情形簡單來說就是，一團糟。  
  
據現場證詞表示，Gavin從頭到尾像個沒事人一樣跟犯人肉搏，腹部挨了好幾拳，最後警探揪著對方的領子把他往窗戶上撞，犯人就沒再動彈了。  
  
Gavin看到RK900，只是淡淡瞥了他一眼，「把這傢伙帶回警局。」  
  
「我馬上讓救護車過來。」RK900看著Gavin的傷勢，想要去扶他，又被後者甩開。  
  
「我說，把這傢伙帶回警局。你哪個字不懂？」  
  
RK900的燈圈轉了幾下，接著開口，「已經聯繫最近的巡邏分隊過來接手。根據分析，你的傷勢需要立即性的醫療救護，我必須做出應對。」  
  
「要我去醫院，你不如讓我死在這。」Gavin按著腹部哼了一聲。  
  
RK900猶豫了一會兒，他本該堅持立場，但軍用型號意味著他有更多緊急應變的彈性空間，於是他說，「如果你堅持不願意到醫院進行治療，可以。但是作為備用選項，我必須跟你回家，確保你得到合適的照護為止。」  
  
他們在馬路邊僵持，直到支援的警車燈光在街角閃爍，逼得Gavin必須做出選擇。最終，兩害相權取其輕，Gavin不情不願地讓RK900開車送回家。一路上他都拒絕RK900的攙扶，可一進家門，Gavin就往沙發上倒了下去，如果不是他還在說話，RK900都要以為他休克了。  
  
「你可以走了。」Gavin有氣無力地擺手。恍惚之中，他好像聽到仿生人忍著怒意的嘆息，但他告訴自己那只是痛楚帶來的錯覺。畢竟，塑料如果也有這種情緒，豈不是太可笑了嗎？  
  
「我必須確保你得到適當的照護。」RK900掃瞄了一眼凌亂的室內，很快在浴室找到還未闔上的急救箱。他拿起那個沾滿褐色血漬的盒子和幾條毛巾回到客廳，幫助Gavin脫下夾克和衣物。甫愈合的傷口再度裂開，拆掉滿是鮮血的繃帶後，出現的那道口子從左肋下一路延伸到右腹，十分駭人。  
  
「放著就好，我自己縫。」Gavin欲起身，又被仿生人大得不可思議的力量按回沙發，「操！你有使用說明書什麼的嗎？要怎樣才能讓你滾？」  
  
「你必須得到直屬上級正式授權的文件。」RK900謹慎地用毛巾清理他的傷口，以酒精徹底消毒後，取出針線開始縫合。Gavin躺在沙發上，瞪著天花板，想著自己是如何淪落到這個悲慘的地步。對，一切都是那個該死的，沒有星星的晚上。  
  
就在Gavin自怨自艾的同時，仿生人快速精確地完成縫合，又在傷口纏上厚厚的繃帶，尾端的平結整齊而美觀，像一個人類所能做到最好的那樣。  
  
「我已經替你申請了三天傷假。按道理，這種程度的傷至少得休養一週，但考慮到你個人強烈的意願，我認為三天是個比較合適的數字。」RK900闔上急救箱，順手擦掉了盒子上那些乾涸的刺眼污漬。  
  
「你這混帳……」Gavin想要去揪他的衣領，但腎上腺素退去後四肢開始麻木，全身幾乎動彈不得。他只能躺在自己的沙發上，作一塊任仿生人宰割的魚肉。  
  
「我有一個問題，Reed警探。」RK900無視他的掙扎，逕自問道，「你為什麼選擇讓自己受傷？」  
  
「犯人要跑了我能不追嗎？」Gavin對這個問題嗤之以鼻。  
  
聞言，RK900在地上摸索了一下，從旁邊的棕色皮夾克裡掏出一個沉重的金屬物件，擺在Gavin眼前。史密斯威森MP40，底特律警局標準用槍。  
  
「你有佩槍。」他冷靜地說道。RK900徹底繼承了前代機型的偵探模塊，他比RK800更快、更好，沒有任何東西能逃過他的法眼，「你在上一次槍法測試的成績是A，近距離下槍擊膝蓋的命中率是百分之八十一，你開槍就能阻止他的機率很大。」  
  
Gavin用盡全力，把槍從對方手上搶了回來，然後瞪著他，沒有說話。  
  
「但是你選擇了肉搏戰，撲上去賣命。無論從生理或是心理上來說，用尚未痊癒的肉體與敵人搏鬥都不符合邏輯，除非你是故意選擇讓自己受傷。」RK900停頓了一下，「而從你的表現看來，也並非要用受傷換取假期或者較輕鬆的工作內容，所以我不明白。」  
  
話音剛落，Gavin便笑了起來，越笑越猛，直到傷口開始發疼才不得不停下，但嘴角還是帶著輕蔑的笑意。  
  
「不明白，你他媽的當然不明白。」  
  
當然了。Gavin自己都還沒搞明白的事，一個仿生人怎麼可能明白。一個沒有生死之分的仿生人，怎麼可能知道何謂死亡的吸引力？  
  
一旁的RK900張了張嘴卻沒說話，他的燈圈轉為黃色，一明一滅，在Gavin眼底烙下金色的光芒。  
  
03.  
  
濃得散不去的胭脂味，縈繞在他的鼻尖。  
  
透過衣櫃狹窄的門縫向外望，可以清楚看見那個女人雌伏在一個不熟悉的男人身下，嘴裡止不住故作姿態的嬌聲喘息。  
  
隨著兩人交合逐漸激烈，女人香粉的味道混合進各種令人作嘔的體味。唾沫的味道、汗液的味道、淫水的味道和精液的味道。記憶中女人溫柔賢淑的樣子消失了，僅存如今在床上大聲叫喚、放蕩淫亂的身軀。  
  
他吐了，窄小的衣櫃裡全是酸味。因為三天只喝自來水和過期的牛奶，他嘔了幾下便再也吐不出東西來，臉上眼淚和鼻涕混在一起，胃酸和著口水滴滴答答地往下流。他的顴骨和嘴角都有傷口，所以可能還有一些血絲。太暗了，他看不清，或者不想看清。  
  
不知何時，外面爆發了一陣口角，還有各種摔砸東西的聲音。他嚇了一大跳，趕緊關起衣櫃門，捂住自己酸澀的嘴，一聲也不敢吭。外頭男人和女人的叫罵到達巔峰，幾聲歇斯底里的大叫之後，一切歸於寂靜。  
  
他不敢輕舉妄動，又多等了一會兒才慢慢推開衣櫃門——  
  
就是這個時候，玻璃碎了。  
  
  
Gavin猛地睜開眼睛。  
  
是夢。  
  
太過熟悉，卻又揮之不去的夢魘。  
  
  
他口乾舌燥，呼吸間彷彿還有嘔吐物特有的酸味。Gavin伸手在床頭櫃上摸索，卻發現水瓶已經空了，只好下床準備到廚房去。當他經過客廳的時候，一個沙發上不該存在的人影嚇得他手一滑，直接摔了水瓶。  
  
玻璃水瓶摔出巨大的聲響之後破碎，地上大小不一的碎片映射了窗外灑進的月光，閃爍著點狀的光芒，就像天空還未被污染前，每個人抬頭都能看見的銀河系群星。Gavin伸手打開電燈，地上的星河瞬間成了一塊塊人造玻璃。美麗的太空綺想消失了，被醜陋的工業現實取代。與此同時，他的耳邊響起了熟悉的冷淡嗓音。  
  
「Reed警探，你沒事吧？」燈火通明的屋子裡，RK900從沙發上迅速站起身，看到滿地的玻璃碎片而皺眉。  
  
對了，這傢伙昨天留下來給自己處理傷口。  
  
「大半夜的老子差點被你嚇死！」Gavin喘著粗氣罵道。  
  
無視Gavin的憤怒，RK900只是冷靜地說，「請你不要亂動，可能會被碎片扎傷。」  
  
RK900迅速取來掃帚和畚箕，清除肉眼可見的大塊碎片，之後又拿了吸塵器，一邊用眼睛掃描一邊把所有細小的玻璃都打掃乾淨。  
  
「你幹家政仿生人的活倒是不錯。」Gavin冷眼旁觀他工作，逕自打開冰箱，拿起裡頭喝了一半的啤酒飲下，譏諷地說道，「免費給我幹家務的話，說不定還能留你。」  
  
「如果這是你的希望，那麼我會向上級提出申請。」RK900態度輕鬆地隨口一說，唇角勾起一個小小的弧度，「希望你做好了接納我的準備，Reed警探。」  
  
RK900轉頭盯著Gavin，那雙天藍色的眼眸鮮明一如既往，臉上若有似無的淺笑柔和了他們之間的空氣。Gavin挑挑眉，仰頭灌了幾口啤酒。可能是酒精的問題，他感到有些熱。  
  
  
__________________________________  
  
試閱完結，後續未公開2W字+

**Author's Note:**

> 通販表單：https://cstone9876.typeform.com/to/PlF3k0
> 
> 預購開到4月底，如果需要海外通販請留言，超過一定本數就會找代理！謝謝閱讀！


End file.
